Total Drama Reloaded
by MiraNoel
Summary: The fourth season of Total Drama. Will Alejandro forgive Heather? Does Heather deserve to be forgiven? What sort of horrors will Chris put the campers through, find out this season on Total Drama
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Alejandro or any of the Total Drama characters. This fanfic follows the only rule on the show, except for Heather's haircut all characters will return the next season in exactly the same condition as when they first appeared on the show. So no scars or haircuts for Alejandro. Please review and enjoy.**_

Total Drama Reloaded

By Mira Noel

Chapter One

Alejandro stepped off the boat and looked around at Camp Wawanakwa. He scowled, particularly unhappy with the current situation. He remembered the call from Chris vividly. "Hey Alejandro, guess what we're doing another season of Total Drama! I expect you to be on the boat for Camp Wawanakwa tomorrow. And before you object you should know that you don't have a choice it's in your contract. See you soon Lover Boy." He shuddered at the memory; it had only been six months since World Tour. But still; here he was about to go through this hell all over again. He knew it wouldn't be quite so easy this time around as he looked at the other cast mates. For the most part his gaze was met with glares of utter hatred. He'd made plenty of enemies last season and had few friends; if any. As he looked around his eyes met her's. The cold gray eyes of the girl who had taken his heart and shattered it to a million pieces. HEATHER! The love he had professed at their last meeting had turned to bitter hatred over the past six months. He glared and turned away; secretly vowing that he would never again let his heart interfere with the game. Nor would he ever fall in love; that only ever led to weakness and heartbreak.

"Welcome campers to another season of Total Drama!" Alejandro rolled his eyes and sighed as Chris's voice resonated through the load speaker. "Everyone is to go to camp, where you will be divided into teams. See you there campers. McLean out." Alejandro picked up his duffle and followed everyone toward camp. Then from out of the blue someone bumped into him from behind. He turned; ready tear into whomever it was when he realized that it was a totally new camper. She was gorgeous; tall, thin and curvy. Her platinum blonde hair was wavy and even longer than Sierra's. He looked her up and down, noticing that everything about her was extremely girly. Then his eyes met her big, icy blue doe eyes. "I'm so sorry; I was having trouble with my bag. I just didn't see you standing there." She had an accent, French he thought. "It's alright chica. No harm done." He smiled and picked up her bag; with some difficulty. Damn this thing weighs as much as Owen, he thought to himself. No wonder she was having trouble. They walked in silence for awhile, and then she spoke. "I'm Mionet by the way, what's your name." He looked at her incredulously, raising one eyebrow. "You don't know?" She cocked her to the side in way that rather reminded him of a bird. "Should I?" "I'm Alejandro, didn't you watch the last season?" "No, actually I've never seen a single episode." She said smiling brightly.

Heather glared as she watched the new girl chat up Alejandro. "Who the hell does she think she is?" she said, more to herself than anyone else. "Jealous much Heather." chuckled Duncan. "Oh shut up juvie boy!" "Ouch that really hurt" He laughed as he ran off toward Gwen. Heather rolled her eyes and continued her observations of Alejandro and the new girl. She didn't understand why Alejandro wasn't over here with her. He couldn't still be angry about the incident in Hawaii; if he was that was just plain hypocritical of him. He would've the exact same thing and she knew. Fine she thought be that way. I don't need him or anyone else. She joined the rest of the group just as Chris was getting ready to make the first announcement about the game.

"Welcome everybody. First off because you guys are boring and predictable; we have two new campers joining us this season. Say hello to Mionet." Mionet waved shyly at everyone before Chris continued. "And here's Ben." Ben was about Heather's height. He was thin, like Cody. His hair was black with a single purple streak that covered his left eye. He scanned the crowd, and found to his surprise a smiling a face amongst a great deal of apprehension. That's Katie, I think. Or is it Sadie. He thought to himself. He smiled back, wondering what the hell he was doing here. "Anyway, this season will be a BATTLE OF THE SEXES. Guys verses gals, you'll be divided into four teams of five. So when I call you up, pick the name of your team out of this hat and stand by your flag.

About ten minute later the teams were divided. "Okay and the teams are…The Shrieking Shrews; Heather, LeShawna, Lindsey, Izzy, and Katie." Heather groaned aloud.

_**Confessional Heather**_

_Oh my god why do I always have to have the most useless people in the world on my team! It's not fair!_

"Our next team is…The Raving Raccoons; Alejandro, Trent, Duncan, Cody, and Ben. Next we have…The Fleeing Ferrets; Mionet, Gwen, Courtney, Sierra and Bridgette."

_**Confessional Duncan**_

_Hey I may not like Al, but my team could've been worse. He is pretty handy in a challenge._

"And last but certainly not least…The Obnoxious Owls; Justin, Noah, Owen, DJ, and Geoff. Now head to your team cabins and get some sleep. Your challenges start tomorrow."

_**Confessional Alejandro**_

_(Laughter) The Shrieking Shrews. Oh my god, that's just so funny. So incredibly appropriate. (More laughter)_

_**Confessional Mionet**_

_I have a good feeling about this. I mean how hard could the challenges be…I mean really. I like my team mates, and if everyone is as nice as Alejandro; this is going to be a lot of fun._

_**Oh poor naïve Mionet. Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. Anyway…major shout out to Total Drama Fan. I couldn't have done it without her ingenious help. Please review and of course read her story With You. Especially if you love the idea of Heather and Alejandro together. Thanks again, I'm sorry **__**my story sucks. But remember I can't get better without your help, so please review. Mira out. :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own Alejandro or any of the Total Drama characters. This fanfic follows the only rule on the show, except for Heather's haircut all characters will return the next season in exactly the same condition as when they first appeared on the show. So no scars or haircuts for Alejandro. Please review and enjoy.**__** Sorry it took so long to get this up.**_

Total Drama Reloaded

By Mira Noel

Chapter Two

The campers woke early to the sound of Chris's voice through his megaphone. "Morning campers. Hope you slept well. Go to the mess hall for breakfast, courtesy of Chef. Then head to the beach for your first challenge."

_**Confessional LeShawna**_

_If that pretty boy wakes us up this early in the morning with that damn megaphone again! I swear god!_

Mionet sat down with her team and just stared at her breakfast. She poked it with her fork, and it moved. "Um guys, I think my food just moved. Is it supposed to do that?" Everyone broke out into laughter. Gwen spoke giggling the whole time, "Yea, Chef cooking always moves. You get used to it." Mionet pushed her plate away. "I'm not really hungry." She looked around and saw that Alejandro was sitting by himself; barely touching his own food. "Hey Bridgette, why is Alejandro sitting by himself?" Her team looked her as if she'd just coughed up a bear. "Of course he's sitting by himself." Bridgette said in an irritated tone as she glanced at Alejandro. "He's a jerk. He manipulated everyone here last season. Except Heather, she sure showed him huh guys." Everyone nodded in unison. "What do you mean she showed him?" Duncan; who had been listening to the entire conversation sat down next to Gwen. "Heather and Al got to the final two last season. Al almost won too. But then he went told Heather that he loved and kissed her." Mionet cocked her head confusedly. "That doesn't seem too bad." "Yeah well, that's not the best part. During their little kiss," Duncan said making air quotes. "She kicked him in the balls and pushed him off the side of a volcano. It was so hilarious."

Mionet looked appalled. "Oh my god! That's terrible, poor Alejandro." Bridgette looked Mionet incensed. "What do mean by that? Ale-heinous got exactly what he deserved. Serves him right."

_**Confessional Mionet**_

_Poor Alejandro, he doesn't seem like a jerk to me. Maybe he's just a little misunderstood. He could probably use a friend right now._

Mionet got up from the table. "Everyone makes mistakes guys. He's probably a really nice guy. Someone just needs to give him a chance." "Be our guest sweetheart." said Duncan mockingly.

_**Confessional Duncan**_

_Hey the girl's gotta learn somehow. Besides she's not on my team; so what do I care if Al plays her. Less competition for me in the end._

Alejandro turned to look at Mionet as she sat down next to him. "Can I help you with something chica?" He asked suspiciously. The experience with Heather last season had taught him one thing. Never trust anyone; EVER. She smiled at him brightly. "I just thought you might want some company." "Really. I would've thought your team mates would've warned you about associating with Ale-heinous." He said pointing at the Fleeing Ferrets; a sarcastic smile plastered to his face. "They did but I like to form my own opinions about people. Besides the past is the past; I don't see any reason to hold what happened last season over your head this season." She smiled at him again. He couldn't help but smile back. Well at least I have one friend in this god forsaken place he thought to himself.

Chris called the campers out to the beach; where he had a giant rock wall set up. "Hey campers, hope you enjoyed breakfast" He said with a laugh as they all groaned. "Your challenge today will be a rock climb race. First team to get the most team mates to top of the wall, grab their flag and get back down wins. The last team has to eliminate someone. So who's up first." Izzy ran up to the wall screaming and started to climb. She didn't even get two feet off the ground before she was electrocuted right off the wall. "Oh did I forget to mention that the wall is electrified." Chris said laughing.

As everyone started climbing Mionet just stared at the wall; looking petrified.

_**Confessional Mionet**_

_An electrified rock wall! Oh My God! Is Chris trying to kill us!_

Alejandro took Mionet by the hand and took her to the wall. "Not all of the handles are electrified chica. You'll be fine." She looked at the wall nervously, "Yeah but which ones are and which ones aren't.?" Alejandro smiled at her and gently took her hand; holding it just above one of the electrified handles. "Do you feel that; the static electricity. The ones that aren't electrified won't have that. See Mionet." He said very gently moving her hand over a handle that wasn't electrified. She smiled gratefully at him and they both started to climb.

_**Confessional Alejandro**_

_It didn't hurt anything to help Mionet. Besides my mother always says that when someone shows you a kindness you should return the favour. That's all was; Mionet was kind to me this morning. So I returned the favour. I had to she just looked so petrified; she was totally unprepared for any of the horrible things Chris usually does to us._

The challenge was over, Alejandro was standing with his team; having just one the first challenge of the season. "Well campers it looks like we have our winners; The Raving Raccoons. In second, The Shrieking Shrews. In third, The Fleeing Ferrets. Which means the losers are The Obnoxious Owls. I'll see you losers at the campfire ceremony."

_**Confessional Justin**_

_I can't believe we lost. It's all because of Owen; if he spent more time exercising and less time pigging out on Twinkies maybe we could've won!_

As the campers headed back to camp Mionet grabbed Alejandro's wrist. He turned to look at her. "What is it chica?" He asked smiling. She blushed "I just wanted to thank you for earlier. I was really freaked out back there. I thought everyone was kidding when they told me about the challenges." He laughed good heartedly "It was nothing Mionet." "No it was something, it really was. Thank you." She said softly before kissing him on the cheek and running off to join her team. Alejandro blushed as his hand moved up to touch his cheek where she had kissed him. "Your welcome."

That night at the campfire ceremony. "Welcome campers to the first campfire ceremony. When I call your name come get your marshmallow. The camper whose name I do not call must immediately pack their belongings, walk the Dock of Shame, get on the Boat of Losers and leave the island. And you can never come back, EVER. The first marshmallow goes to Justin. Noah and Geoff, here you go. Two competitors left and just one marshmallow. And the last marshmallow goes to…DJ. Sorry big guy, that means your outta here."

_**Confessional Katie**_

_OMG! I can't believe Owen got voted off. He's so nice._

_**Confessional Heather**_

_Well, my team didn't lose. But we didn't win either. That is totally unacceptable. And what is with the new girl Mio…whatever. She's up to something; I just know it._

_**Oh poor naïve Mionet. Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. Anyway…major shout out to Total Drama Fan Please review and of course read her story With You. Thanks again, I'm sorry my story sucks. But remember I can't get better without your help, so please review. Mira out. :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I do not own Alejandro or any of the Total Drama characters.**__** Please review and enjoy. Sorry it took so long to get this up.**_

Total Drama Reloaded

By Mira Noel

Chapter Three

Mionet shivered and woke with a start. She looked around to find herself in the middle of the woods by herself. She jumped up to her feet, "Hello… is anyone there? Gwen…Courtney…Sierra…Bridgette! She called out desperately for her teammates, but no one answered. Then suddenly Chris's voice echoed throughout the forest. Most likely from various speakers throughout the woods she thought to herself. "Good morning campers! Your challenge today is to find your team and get back to camp before dinner. Oh and for those of you who have never been to Camp Wawanakwa before this season; watch out for bears and the very scary Sasquatchanakwa. Good luck campers and try not to die."

_**Confessional Mionet**_

_Okay, now I'm really starting to think my brother Phillipe was right about how dangerous this show is. I mean dumping us in the middle of the forest with no survival gear; that's a little extreme. _

Alejandro wandered around aimlessly for about twenty minutes trying to get his bearings. He knew the other campers; excluding Mionet and Ben had huge advantage over him. Every one of them knew this place like the back of their hands. They'd all either been here or as in the case of Sierra; had seen every episode. He sighed unsure of what to do next. At least if I run into Sasquatchanakwa I'll be okay. It likes me he thought to himself.

LeShawna walked by the river sure that if she just followed it; she'd find the campgrounds. She noticed two people sitting by the river just in front of her. "Hey you guys know there's a competition going on right now, right?" She yelled as she waved. "Of course we do. We just thought we'd take a break and figure out where hell we are." Ben said as he stood up. "Like oh my god LeShawna, do you have any idea where we are?" Katie asked as Ben rolled his eyes.

_**Confessional Ben**_

_I HATE it when girls go like oh my god. And there heads start to sway from side to side like one of those dashboard dogs. It really fucking creases me. And so does Katie. I swear, it's like she left her brain behind when she came here._

_**Confessional LeShawna**_

_That girl is some kind of dumb. And Ben…broccoli has more personality than that boy. But I could have worse company while lost in the woods. At least Katie isn't a bitch like Heather and Ben isn't evil like Alejandro. _

_**Confessional Katie**_

_Like being here without Sadie is like so majorly hard! I miss her so much. But at least it's not all bad. I'm not on the same team as Heather and Ben is kinda cute. He's not totally majorly hot like Justin. But he is cute; and kinda the silent, brooding type._

_**Confessional Ben**_

_Okay I was eavesdropping on Katie's confessional time and I've only got one thing to say. I AM NOT CUTE! Got that! NOT CUTE!_

Duncan was walking through the woods when he saw Mionet._._ She was foraging through some bushes; looking for something. He quickly hid behind a tree; hoping to find out what she was doing.

_**Confessional Duncan**_

_Of course I hid. I had to get a feel for the kind of competitor Mionet is. I need to know if she's a threat in competitions. I know she's totally gullible; cozying up to Al and all. But she and that guy Ben are still wild cards._

Mionet stood up triumphantly; "Yes! Blueberries, thank god!" As she was eating she heard a noise coming from the tree behind her. She went to investigate; "Duncan?" She asked as he smiled up at her suspiciously.

_**Confessional Mionet**_

_Why on earth was Duncan hiding behind a tree?_

_**Confessional Duncan**_

_Damn! That chick has really good hearing._

Duncan stood up quickly; "Um…I…was just…looking for some grub. Yeah …just looking for food." "Oh…here I found some blueberries. Have some." Mionet smiled brightly at him. "Uh…thanks." He said popping a few into his mouth. All of a sudden Mionet's eyes widened and she ran in the opposite directing; screaming. "What the…" He turned as he heard growling behind him. He screamed and followed after her as the Sasquatchanakwa chased him.

Alejandro rummaged around looking for something to eat as his stomach growled its complaints at him. "God…I'm hungry. I'd be happy to see even Chef's cooking right now." He turned around; hearing voices. "Que…screaming?" He asked himself. He squinted; trying to figure out where the screaming was coming from. When someone plowed right into him. He looked up to find Mionet lying on top of him; and Duncan leaning against a tree, panting behind her. "Alejandro! Oh my god…I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed; horrified as she quickly stood up. "Are you alright?" "Don't worry…I'm fine." He said standing up. "But what on earth are you running from?" "Sas…qua…tch…a…nak…wa!"

Just then LeShawna, Katie and Ben walk up. "What is going on here?" LeShawna asked taking note of Mionet's flushed cheeks; as she glared at Alejandro. "You better not being scamming on this girl, just because she's the only one here who doesn't know how evil you are!" "No…we were running from that giant Yeti monster when I ran into Alejandro." Mionet attempted to explain, but LeShawna wasn't listening. "Alejandro if you think you're going to get away with pulling the same crap this season you're dead wrong. Ain't no one on this island gonna have it!" Alejandro rolled his eyes and spoke to Mionet. "I don't think you have anything to worry bout chica. It looks like the yeti is gone." He looked up at the sky that was starting to turn a lovely shade of pink, "Look it'll be dark soon, maybe we should all start headed back to camp now." As they all started off LeShawna crossed her arms and slammed her foot down. "No way!" They all turned to her. "No way no how am I going anywhere with him!" She yelled pointing accusingly at Alejandro. "Come on LeShawna… we have to get back to camp. It'll be a lot easier if we all stick together." Katie pleaded. "No! He can't be trusted."

_**Confessional Ben**_

_This is so ridiculous! Why can't anyone here just stop fighting for two fucking seconds! I mean…COME ON! Seriously._

LeShawna stormed off calling back "Anyone who wants to come with me, right this way." Everyone watched as LeShawna walked off into the woods by herself.

_**Confessional Duncan**_

_I had to find the rest of my team, so hey LeShawna was on her own."_

_**Confessional Katie**_

_I felt bad for LeShawna…but the last time I separated myself from the group I got lost and then voted off the island. I was not going to let that happen again. _

An hour later all Alejandro, Mionet, Duncan, Katie and Ben came running toward the campsite; closely followed by most of the other campers. Chris looked at panting teenagers and smiled evilly. I hope you guys had fun on your little walk. "Our little walk! Are you kidding me?" Gwen screamed. Chris just laughed; clearly pleased with himself. "It seems a couple of you are missing…" Everyone looked around. "Where are DJ, Lindsey and LeShawna?" Sierra asked. Just then the three of run into the campsite with several scratches. "Well it looks like we have a tie…so are winners are The Fleeing Ferrets and The Raving Raccoons! And our losers are The Shrieking Shrews!" "What do mean we lost!" Heather screamed. "The challenge was for you to make it back to camp…as a team. Every member of The Fleeing Ferrets and The Raving Raccoons made it here at the same time. DJ was the only camper missing from the Obnoxious Owls and for some reason you guys made it back to camp without Lindsey or LeShawna. As the team with the most campers missing you lose. I'll see The Shrieking Shrews at the campfire ceremony tonight. Now hit the mess hall for some grub."

Later that night at the campfire ceremony. "Welcome campers to another exciting campfire ceremony. When I call your name come get your marshmallow. The camper whose name I do not call must immediately pack their belongings, walk the Dock of Shame, get on the Boat of Losers and leave the island. And you can never come back, EVER."

_**Confessional Heather**_

_It wasn't that hard a choice. I had to vote for her she cost us the win and she's always been completely useless._

_**Confessional Katie**_

_I'm sorry LeShawna but if you'd stayed with us instead of walking off on your own; our team might not be here right now._

"The first name I'm going to call is…Heather. The next camper staying on the island is…Izzy. Katie…here you go. There is only one marshmallow left…and two campers. So who stays. LeShawna, Lindsey…you both got lost in the woods; costing your team the win. Not good. Lindsey. Sorry LeShawna that means you've been voted off the island. It's the dock of shame for you." "Bye bye LeShawna." Heather said mockingly.

_**Confessional Heather**_

_It felt so good to get rid of some dead weight in the team tonight. LeShawna shouldn't have gotten lost. It's her own fault she got voted off. Two down, nineteen more to go. Although I do think Ben and Mionet are going to be a challenge. Him I just can't figure out. And as for her; __she just acts so nice all the time to everyone. It really creases me. I just have to figure out what she's really up to. Nobody is ever really that nice!_

_**Confessional Ben**_

_I think Heather creases me the most out of anyone on the island. I mean…never in my life have I met someone who bitched so much. About EVERYTHING. It's just like…GET OVER IT ALREADY"_

_**Confessional Duncan**_

_There's something funny there between Mionet and Alejandro. I don't know…maybe an alliance. Or maybe Alejandro's just playing her. Hmm._

_**Poor LeShawna…oh well. Thanks for reading and please review. I'll die if you don't…just kidding**____**. And please check out Total Drama Fan's stories With You and Total Drama Myths. And a shout out to Sunshine-Midnight123 for being the second person to review my story, read her stories to; they rock. Both of my regular reviewers(you know who you are) get a special prize for being awesome**____**Mira out and a happy new year to all**____**. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I do not own Alejandro or any of the Total Drama characters.**__** Please review and enjoy. Sorry it took so long to get this up, I've been sick lately. So here it is chapter four. YAY! By the way I will occasionally be using challenges from various seasons of the actual show. Simply because they were awesome. And sorry for the blooper in last chapter, Katie saying she wasn't on Heather's team when she is. My bad. **_

Total Drama Reloaded

By Mira Noel

Chapter Four

Mionet walked into the girl's cabin after breakfast; to see Katie sitting by herself. She sat down next to Katie. "Hi Katie." Katie quickly turned to look at her; with tears in her eyes. "Katie! What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Mionet exclaimed; concerned. "I miss Sadie." Katie replied; wiping her eyes. "I think maybe I should just call it quits and go home." "Sadie wouldn't want you to just quit." "I know… but I just miss her sooo much." cried Katie. "I have an idea!" Mionet said getting up and rifling through Katie's things. Then she ran off to the communal wash rooms. When she came back Katie smiled happily at her. "Feel better now Katie?" "Yeeees!" Katie squealed; hugging Mionet "Thank you sooo much!"

_**Confessional Katie**_

_Sadie, I just want you to know that we officially have a new BFFFL. Mionet is like the nicest person in the entire world._

Alejandro was attempting to eat Chef's vile excuse for breakfast when Katie sat down next to him. He looked over at her. "Uh… not to be rude; but why are you here?" "Eating, duh." "Okay…I guess." he said turning back to his food. "Good Morning Alejandro." said Mionet cheerfully. He turned; smiling brightly at her "Good Morn…what on earth are you wearing?" The Fleeing Ferrets and The Raving Raccoons all rushed over to see the commotion. "Well…um…Katie was depressed because she missed Sadie. So I thought I'd cheer her up a little." "By dressing like them?" Duncan asked sarcastically. Alejandro looked her up and down. She really was dressed exactly like Sadie; she was even wearing her hair the same way. He was too shocked for words. How can anyone be so nice he thought to himself in disbelief. "That is the dumbest thing I've ever heard in my entire life." Everyone turned to Heather; who got up out of her seat and walk over to Mionet. "I mean…seriously. Dressing up like one of the loser twins just so the other isn't crying in her room." She said venomously. "Well…I…uh…just didn't want Katie to quit because she missed her friend. That's all." Mionet said sheepishly. "Oh…yeah. I forgot…your sooo nice. You wouldn't want anyone to go home…right. Then what are you even doing here. This is a game. Not a social club. Why don't you just do your team a favour and go home yourself. We're all here to win, not to make friends. I'm sure they'd be better off without some pathetic loser like you weighing them down." She said crossing her arms.

Mionet wasn't sure what to say. No one had ever chastised her for being nice before. "Aww…what, now your gonna cry. PA…THE…TIC." Heather mocked as tears fell down Mionet's cheeks. Alejandro stepped in front of Mionet; having had enough. "Look Heather…" he said poking her in the chest; his voice taking on a very dangerous tone. "Just because you don't care about anyone but yourself; doesn't mean you can go around insulting people who do. What Mionet did was very sweet and we all know that you can't handle anything sweet." Heather sputtered trying respond, "I'm just being…" "No!" interrupted Alejandro "No one here wants hear it HEATHER! So why don't you just go away and ruin someone else's life." Heather looked around at her fellow cast mates, who all nodded in agreement. "FINE!" She yelled as she stormed out of the mess hall.

"Are you alright chica?" "Yeah…it's just…I don't understand why…" Mionet hiccupped as she wiped her eyes. "You don't understand why Heather was so mean." Noah finished her sentence from the other table; his nose in a book. Mionet nodded. "Because she's the Queen of Mean. It's just the way she is." He said blandly.

_**Confessional Heather**_

_How dare she turn everyone against me like that! And Alejandro defending her like that. As if he really gives a shit. Gimme a break! She is totally going to pay for that! I swear to god! I just have to figure out a weakness, something she really cares about._

_**Confessional Noah**_

_Mionet is nice and all. But I think that's her biggest problem. This game is going to eat her ALIVE._

"Campers report to the campfire for your next challenge." Chris's voice rang out over the loudspeakers. Everyone head toward the campfire to find Chris smiling innocently at them.

_**Confessional Gwen**_

_Great. What's he up to now?_

"Good morning campers. Today's challenge will be an old fan favourite from season one. PHOBIA FACTOR! The entire cast groaned. Mionet looked at Gwen, "How does Chris even know what our fears are?" "He watched all our conversations and confessionals to figure out all our fears." "Exactly Gwen! When I pull your name out of this hat your up. So let's get this show on the road. First up Sierra." "Yay!" Sierra squealed as she ran up to Chris. "What's my greatest fear Chris?" "Actually Sierra…I didn't even need to spy on you to figure out your greatest fear. For one entire day you are not allowed to go anywhere near Cody. At all." Chris laughed maliciously. "What! An entire day without my Codykins! Nooo! I can't do it!" she shrieked as she tried to run back to Cody. The Fleeing Ferrets grabbed onto her. "Sierra, you can handle one day. You don't want to let your team down. Do you?" Cody pleaded. Sierra looked at her team and sighed. "No…but I'll miss you Codykins."

_**Confessional Cody**_

_I never thought I'd say this but…THANK YOU CHRIS! _

"Okay next is…Duncan!" "Ha…McLean. I'm so over the Celine Dion standee thing." "Celine Dion standee?" Alejandro whispered to Trent questioningly. Trent just shook his head "Don't even ask. You so do not want to know." "Of course you're over the standee thing Duncan. That's why we brought…Mittens!" Chris said as he pulled out the most adorable little kitten in the world. "All you have to do is hold her for two minutes." Duncan looked at the kitten "I don't think so man. Those things have claws and they bite. There is no way I'm holding that thing." Alejandro took the kitten from Chris and walked over Duncan; whose arms were folded adamantly over his chest. "Come on amigo. There is nothing to be afraid of. Look at her." As Duncan looked at her she opened her eyes and meowed ever so sweetly. "Oh…okay." He gave in taking the kitten form Alejandro.

"Now while Duncan hangs on to Mittens our next victim is Justin. Who will have to spend the day horribly disfigured by these." Chris held up a witch's nose; complete with wart and an eye patch. Justin looked at the objects in Chris's hand, "No. I will not wear those." "If you don't you're going to lose a point for your team." Justin looked at his team, then at Chris and finally at himself in his mirror. "I don't care." "Fine. Justin fails the challenge."

Chris got to Mionet as Cody tried to diffuse a bomb, Lindsey tried to walk a minefield and Heather faced a sumo wrestler. "And for you we have…" He said pointing to a giant crate "A wolf." Chef broke open the crate and a huge snarling wolf chased after Mionet. Alejandro looked at Chris irritatedly "Really…a wolf. You really are taking advantage of her complete lack of preparation for this show aren't you?" Chris just laughed as Mionet ran passed him and hid behind Alejandro and Duncan; who was now petting Mittens rather contentedly.

_**Confessional Mionet**_

_Oh my god! Chris is crazy!_

"Come on Mionet, just punch it in the nose. Show it whose boss." said Duncan encouragingly. "It's alright querido. Chris wouldn't really let you get hurt." "Yeah he couldn't afford the lawsuits." Courtney laughed. Mionet stepped out from behind the boys and followed Duncan's advice; punching the animal in the head. Everyone screamed as the wolf's head flew off. "Izzy!" exclaimed Mionet. As she was the only one there surprised by this. "Of course the wolf is Izzy. I can't legally sick a wolf on you…they're endangered. The wolf might get hurt." shrugged Chris. "Alejandro it's your turn." Chris smiled wickedly as Chef brought out a very small metal box. Chris handed Alejandro a walkie talkie. "You will have to spend twenty minutes in that box. But you can talk to anyone out here. Just so you don't freak out." Alejandro got into the box. Don't freak out. Just breathe Alejandro. Its okay he thought to himself trying to stay calm.

Mionet reached in before Chef closed the lid and handed Alejandro a stuffed rabbit. "What is this for?" he asked over the walkie talkie. "Papa gave it to me before he died. He gave it to me so that whenever I was scared I wouldn't be alone. I just thought I'd let you borrow for awhile. So you won't be scared." "Uh…thank you Mionet."

_**Confessional Gwen**_

_I wanted to mad at Mionet for helping the other team but…that's just who she is. She can't help it. Like Heather can't help being mean, she can't help being nice. _

_**Confessional Duncan**_

_Mionet's a pretty cool chick._

_**Confessional Noah**_

_She's like the Anti-Heather. _

No one noticed Heather standing close by watching the whole thing. Heather smiled maliciously to herself and walked off.

_**Confessional Heather**_

_Now I know how to get back at the little goody two shoes._

It was down to Ben; everyone else had faced their fears or failed trying. Izzy had crashed plane, into the girl's cabin. Katie, Noah and Lindsey were all in the infirmary. And Sierra was currently hugging on Cody; unable to deal with the separation.

"Okay Ben your up. Chef if you would please." Chef picked Ben up and dragged him toward the lake; kicking and screaming. "Chris! Wait! You don't underst…!" Chef through him in the water. Ben struggled for several minutes before sinking. "Oh my god! Can he swim?" Katie asked alarmed. Chris shrugged, "I don't know." Alejandro jumped into the water and pulled Ben out. Everyone crowded around. "Ben! Are you alright amigo?" "I nearly drowned! What do you think?" Ben said coughing. He looked at Chris. "What the fuck is wrong with you. I told you before I came to this fucking island that I couldn't swim!" Chris looked at him clearly perplexed. "Did you? It must have slipped my mind. Oh well…just means better ratings. Alls well that ends well. Anyway, if your done overreacting."

_**Confessional Ben**_

_OVERREACTING! I nearly drown and he calls it overreacting! Are you fucking kidding me? If I wasn't absolutely sure my parole officer was watching; I would kill McLean in his sleep!_

"Our winners are the Fleeing Ferrets. And the losers are the Shrieking Shrews. I'll see you losers at the campfire ceremony tonight.

"There is only one marshmallow left and to campers. So who go home; Izzy or Katie. And the last marshmallow goes to…Katie. Sorry Izzy, destroying the girl's cabin. Not a good move." Suddenly Izzy disappeared in a clod of smoke. "O…Kay. Go back to camp campers. I'll see you in the morning." The other teams came up to the campfire to see who got voted off. While everyone was talking Heather pulled Mionet to the side.

"Mionet we should form an alliance. To get out the strongest competitors. Then you and I could be final two. Whaddya say?"

"No." Mionet said blandly. " I won't betray my team." "Are you sure?" Heather asked producing Mionet's stuffed rabbit from behind her back and holding it over the fire. "No don't!" Mionet cried gaining everyone's attention. Everyone looked at the two of them. Katie, Alejandro, Duncan and the Fleeing Ferrets walked over to them. "Give it back Heather. I'm warning you." Duncan threatened. Heather looked at them and then Mionet. "No." she saidly coldly; dropping the bunny into the fire. Mionet ran off toward the cabins in tears; and Heather laughed as she walked away.

Alejandro glared at the back of Heather's head before chasing after Mionet. He found her hiding in her bunk, crying. He sat down next to her. "Mionet." He said softly. She grabbed him a hug so tight it startled him. "Shh. Shh. It's okay chica. It's okay." He whispered softly stroking her hair as he began to sing.

_**A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella**_

_**Mi nina tiene sueno bandito sea**_

_**Bandito sea**_

_**A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella**_

_**Mi nina tiene sueno bandito sea**_

_**Bandito sea**_

_**Fuentecita que corre, clara y sonora**_

_**Ruiseñor que la selva**_

_**Contando llora**_

_**Calla mientras la cuna, se balancea**_

_**A la nanita nana nanita ella **_

_**A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella**_

_**Mi nina tiene sueno bandito sea**_

_**Bandito sea**_

_**Fuentecita que corre, clara y sonora**_

_**Ruiseñor que la selva**_

_**Contando llora**_

_**Calla mientras la cuna, se balancea**_

_**A la nanita nana nanita ella**_

He kept singing until she was fast asleep in his arms.

_**Confessional Alejandro**_

_That's it Heather! This means war BRUJA!_

_**Thank you all for reading! I have a poll up so you can help decide who will win this season of Total Drama. It's on my profile; so please vote. Also please read With You by Total Drama Fan. You'll love it I promise. And I have a new story out called Forever? Reaver's Legacy. Please check it out. And don't forget to review. Tatty Bye my lovelies.**_


End file.
